The invention relates to a device for reading information stored on an information plate and/or writing information on an information plate, comprising a loading mechanism for loading and unloading the information plate.
The term information plate is understood to refer to disc-shaped data carriers such as, for example, CDs, CD-ROMs, and DVDs.
Such a device is known, for example, from EP 0742558.
Information plate transport processes inside the device are necessary if the information plates are to be played or stored in a stacking unit. It is necessary in particular that the information plate can be taken from an ejection position, in which the information plate can be taken from the device by a user, into a playback unit of the device. Furthermore, the transport to a stacking unit designed for storing the information plates is necessary in changer devices.